


My Time for You

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Shipping, birthday fic, shikitsuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: Back on January, Shiki has promised as special surprised to Tsubasa for his birthday, but unable to keep track on time he has forgotten about getting something ready. Following an old friend recommendation and the constant pressure from his other two mates he finally thinks about something, but would Tsubasa like his special borthday suprised?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... the thing is that I also forgot that I was supposed to follow up the fic I wrote in January LOL... so Shiki's improvised idea is like 100% improvised XD even more improvised is the fact that this has turned to have 2 parts because I couldn't finish all for today so please pray I can get home and finish the second part XD

** _My time for you_ **

** _July 29th _ **

After pulling an all-nighter, Shiki is finally awake, confused as usual about the time but hoping he has not missed any important compromises. Walking out of his room and straight to the kitchen to get some coffee he finds that Rikka and Dai are there already drinking some coffee.

“Hey, want some?” Rikka offers him and he nods, “You shouldn’t be working so late during these dates, unless you are working on the surprise.”

The pink haired says as he handles the cup of coffee to the oldest man.

“The surprise?”

The tone of voice and the way in which Shiki looks back at Rikka indicates only one thing, he has forgotten about it. Dai sighs, at least there is still some time to work something out.

“Tsubasa’s birthday is coming and according to him you promised him a nice surprise for his birthday.”

The purple haired man does not know if it is because he just woke up or if he has really let time goes so fast without thinking about something nice for the blond man. Because being honest he does remember he promised something to Tsubasa back in January, but his perception of time is always bad.

“We got your back for our party, Dai and I have planned everything since you were running out of time for your deadlines,” Rikka speaks up again trying to get Shiki back to his senses.

“But… considering how high Tsubasa’s expectations are for your so-called surprise… there’s not much we can do to help you there.”

“Do you really have to be that straight about it?”

Shiki complains and sighs, he will need to go and leave the works he had pending as soon as possible and then try to think about something for Tsubasa. Bitterly, he drinks his coffee, how could he have forgotten about the date?

“Dai, you’ve known him longer, what kind of things surprise Tsubasa?”

The younger looks at Shiki he must be really desperate to ask him about.

“Even for me it’s complicated,” Dai replies and scratches his head, “whenever he wants something, he goes and gets it… I’ve never heard him complaining about not getting or having the stuff he wants.”

The words immediately make Shiki feel even more lugubrious, that only makes it more difficult. 

“Well, well, it’s better if you get ready and try to get that head of yours to think about something nice for Tsubasa instead of music for a while.”

The pink haired sentences and Shiki nods, there is no way he can escape nor ignore the promise he made to his lover. Not when Tsubasa has remembered it throughout the year.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

He has believed that walking around the city and looking around in different stores would help him to think, but he just feels tired and sweaty. Definitely, not the best idea during a summer day, and so once he has to accept being defeated by the heat, he gets into a nice cafe to try and keep thinking. He knows that Tsubasa loves to shop, he loves driving, music… but, those are too general stuff. If he thinks about what Tsubasa did for him it would not be fair to give him something so vain. Shiki scratches his head, just what can be a good surprise? Tsubasa’s birthday is on Saturday, and that’s of course the date that Rikka and Dai have chosen for the party. Thus, he probably could take advantage of Sunday to do something nice with Tsubasa and that will give him an extra day. The question is if he can really make it with just one more day of time. Being honest, he knows the has to get a solution as soon as possible.

“The problem is… what to do?” Shiki wonders slightly out loud without perceiving that someone has just sit right in front of him.

“About?” a teasing tone of voice makes the purple haired man looks up.

“Takaaki?”

“Hey! How you doing Shiki?” the brunette exclaims with a huge smile on his face and waving his right hand.

SolidS’ leader grunts, it’s not the time to have this kind of encounter, but he is not even in the mood to be rude with an old friend. Right now, he is just too tired to deal with anything.

“Seems that you are not really good, is it related to that problem?”

“Since when are you so curious?”

“Hey, hey, I’m just trying to help an old friend,” Vazzy’s leader justifies himself and places his hands up in a defensive way.

Shiki sighs, well, maybe it would be useful to speak with someone else about it. Although, it didn’t work positively with Dai and Rikka. Nevertheless, considering that he does not want to be too tight with time in order to prepare whatever he decides to do, the older decides to talk.

“If you have to work on a surprise… and for someone who apparently has everything and can get everything, what would you do?”

Takkaki blankly stares at Shiki, he would not have imagined that the man would share his worry that easily with him.

“Hey… why are you looking so happy?”

“I’m just glad you have trusted me, it feels nice,” the man admits and warmly smiles at Shiki.

The purple haired man shrugs and let his old partner enjoy the moment, after all it feels refreshing to see a happy face in that day. All he got from Rikka and Dai that morning were serious looks and practically a permanent expression of disapproval for forgetting about his promise.

“So… you say this guy has everything and practically doesn’t need anything.”

“Yes, that’s kind of the perfect summary.”

“Then give him your time.”

The answer turns to be more confusing than anything that Shiki has heard in all day. Time? Give someone time? How does that work? The obvious puzzled expression on the purple hared man’s face makes that Takaaki sees the need to explain his proposal.

“Shiki, I know, and I’m totally sure when I say, that you rarely spend time with people you love, even in our old unit days you were the one missing all the ‘let’s share time together moments’,” Takaaki clarifies a bit his idea by adding some more information.

Shiki hesitates for a moment, it is true that he has not shared more than a couple of hours with Tsubasa during the last month, and he does not even want to think about the whole year. Probably, he would be too generous if he said that they have been able to share more than two days together, without it being for work. Moreover, he is sure that Tsubasa is the one who has been making more sacrifices, finishing his assignment in a rush and accomplishing his responsibilities as a member of SolidS in record time just to be with him.

“Just time,” Shiki murmurs.

“If you want to make it more special, you can say you’ll be that person’s slave for a whole day.”

“You seem like a pro on this,” Shiki teasingly says, but looking at how quick Takaaki’s expression changes, he knows that the man has actually done it, “so, you’ve been there, what about the results?”

“Better than expected!”

“I’ll think about it, if I don’t get any other idea, I’ll take your recommendation,” the older man expresses as he sees that the happy expression reappears on Takkaki’s face, “is it really that weird for me to take your recommendations?”

“You didn’t listen to me in the past, not even when you were drunk, so this is something huge!” the man replies with a happy grin, “I should actually make a post about it.”

“Stop with that, no one will be interesting on that,” Shiki comments and then takes a sip of his coffee.

“Well, maybe not the fans, but our old part…”

“Stop!”

Shiki claims and the man laughs, obviously he was not going to perform the action. Nevertheless, it was funny to see the horror on Shiki’s face about the risk of being exposed.

“You do like your image of being the ‘one who does not need advice,’ anyways, are you free for some drinks?”

Shiki simply smiles and nods, after all his old drinking buddy has helped him more than what Rikka and Dai did, so taking the invitation is more than alright.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

The following day Shiki wakes up in the living room. Apparently, when he got to the dorms the first thing he did was going for coffee, even before getting to his room. Unfortunately, he fell sleep on the couch, something he verifies when his back hurts for the awful position in which he slept during the whole night. Once he stretches, he knows the pain will be with him all day long.

“So, finally awake?” Rikka’s voice is right behind him, “I hope the party time you had last night has given you an idea on what to do.”

“Yes, good morning to you too, nice to see you,” Shiki replies, “and yes, I have an idea.”

If he has to admit it, he is still not sure about Takaaki’s proposed to him as a surprise; however, his best option right now is to act that everything is cool and under control.

“Really? So, what are you going to do?” Dai asks, which surprises Shiki since he hadn’t noticed the youngest boy and so he thought he was saved.

Thinking on the spot has never been Shiki’s best quality. Nevertheless, looking at those two demanding faces makes him feel more pressure than usual and so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“I’ll take him out on a trip…” he starts saying, but that’s not enough for the other two, “we…we will go camping on the weekend…”

Rikka and Dai stares dead silent to their leader. Camping? Shiki thinks that taking Tsubasa, a city boy, to camp is a good idea and a nice surprise to celebrate his birthday, has he gone insane? Is he experiencing his first hangover? Just when Rikka is about to argue the idea and propose a million better ideas, Tsubasa comes to the living room.

“Morning everyone!” the blond greets cheerfully, “eh? Is it possible that all of you are planning my birthday party? Or even better my special surprise?” he asks the last part looking at Shiki.

“Idiot, we are not talking about that, and you should get ready your class starts in less than an hour.” Dai quickly says and that makes Tsubasa looks at the clock.

“Damn!!! I thought I had more time, well see you at night!”

“Tsubasa, aren’t you taking breakfast?” Rikka asks alarmed.

“I’ll eat something on the way, see you!”

The door closes and the looks are back on Shiki. The purple haired man grunts, now that he has said an improvised idea, he has actually liked it. It’s been a long time since he went camping and he is almost sure that Tsubasa has not gone either for some years.

“I won’t change my mind, in that way I can also give him some time just for him,” the leader expresses and see that at least Rikka’s expression softens a bit since the pink haired seems to really like the purpose of the plan, “Dai? Is it that bad?”

“Well, he was always excited for summer camp, but once in the place… he was scared of the bugs or well you know… nature in general.”

“However, if you promise that you will really dedicate this trip to him, I guess we can help you out,” Rikka interferes, “I know Tsubasa hasn’t been really verbally about it, but I’m sure he wants to spend more time with you.”

Even though the words were not meant to hurt Shiki, he feels bad since everyone has noticed how little time he has been dedicating to Tsubasa. Therefore, without any further disagreement, the three of them start to work on the schedule for Tsubasa’s birthday.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

**August 2nd. **

Changing the normal routine, they will be celebrating as a unit one day before the actual birthday so Shiki and Tsubasa can leave on Saturday’s morning. At the end, they had all agree that it will make it even better since the blond would not even suspect about the party taking place on that day.

Things were better than expected when they knew that Tsubasa would not have classes on that day. Therefore, they plan that Dai would take him out during all the afternoon so Rikka and Shiki could work on the decorations and the food to finally start the party at night.

“I already texted Dai and they are on their way back to the dorms,” Rikka announces and places some more dishes on the table, “I feel like I over did it this time with the food.”

“It’s alright, I already finish with the stuff you gave me,” Shiki says pointing out at the ‘happy birthday’ sign and balloons.

Then, they listen to the door being opened and Tsubasa’s voice letting them know that they are back.

“Happy birthday!” they all express when the blond reaches the living room and sees the party decorations.

“Wow!!!! Today???? I’m totally surprised! I really was not expecting a party today,” the blond expresses as he sees everything around, from the food, drinks, and the decorations, “thank you guys!”

“Well, we made a little change for that special surprise you’ve been waiting,” Rikka specifies, he does not want Tsubasa to believe they’ve made a mistake or that they decided to celebrate on this day without a reason.

Immediately, the golden eyes shine full of excitement and curiosity, so Shiki really did think about a surprise for him!

“Eh?? Darling, you did remember! What is it? Tell me, tell me, I want to know!” Tsubasa goes closer to Shiki and begs with puppy eyes.

“You know about that tomorrow, honey, for now let’s just celebrate with everyone.”

The leader specifies and he raises his glass indicating that it’s the moment for a toast which officially begins the celebration. Even if the party is more than great, Tsubasa is now just thinking about one thing only, the surprise.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

**August 3rd**

Knowing how the blond is awfully bad at waking up at an early hour, Shiki has decided to leave the dorms later than usual for a camp. As well, he has previously requested Rikka and Dai to help him out to pack the necessary stuff for Tsubasa, which they have been doing during the week. Therefore, right now the three of them are getting everything in the car and just praying that in his sleepy state, Tsubasa cannot make a drama when he finds out what the surprise really is.

“That’s all,” Dai says as he places the last backpack in.

“You two packed as if he was leaving for a whole month,” Shiki sarcastically comments when he sees all the bags.

“Shiki, we are talking about Tsubasa, it’s better to have more than less,” the pink haired replies dead serious, “now, let’s go for him, you two have to leave now or you won’t be able to take any advantage of the weekend.”

Shiki, Rikka, and Dai are more than ready to go and have a long fight to wake the blond up. Nevertheless, they are completely shocked when they see that said person is already having breakfast and checking his phone while replying messages and commenting some posts.

“Hey guys, I was wondering where you were,” he says with a cheerful smile.

“Good morning…” Dai hesitates.

“Yes, good morning, and happy birthday,” Rikka copies Dai and adds the congratulations.

“Up so early?” Shiki expresses awestruck, in all these years, Tsubasa has never waken up so early and by his own will.

“Well, I’m too excited for my surprise! What is it?”

“Ah… I guess we can go now, so let’s go,” Shiki expresses and indicates Tsubasa to with him.

Without hesitation, Tsubasa stands up and follows Shiki. He waves good bye to Rikka and Dai, probably thinking that he’ll be back at any time during that day. As calmed as they can, the two other members of SolidS keep a smile on their faces until their leader and Tsubasa are out.

“How do you think he is going to react?” Rikka asks and then he sighs.

“To be honest I’m glad I’m not gonna be there when he finds it out,” it’s what Dai replies and both of them loudly sighs.

As they see the car going away from the window of their dorm they wave good bye one las time and see how happy Tsubasa looks. All they can do is hope that Tsubasa is really going to enjoy what Shiki has planned for him.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done TT.TT... I'm sorry Tsubasa, but I was practically dead during your bday... and I'm gonna be dead since I've spent some time at work checking and finishing this XD  
Thank you all who have read the first part, as it was mentioned before, this chapter has NSFW...

**My Time for you, Part 2**

Shiki has always been a man of few words, so Tsubasa does not get too frustrated about the lack of an explanation, what gets him to be a bit frustrated and even anxious is the number of backpacks that he can see in the back part of the car. Trying not to start an unnecessary drama, he simply gets on the car and looks at Shiki.

“So… where are we going?”

“You’ll see it once we get there, if you want you can play some music while we are on the road,” the purple haired replies and turns on the car.

The first hour of trip is more than enough for Tsubasa to confirm what he has been fearing, they are leaving the city and getting into rural areas. More specific, they are getting to the woods area, the blond looks by the corner of his eye to Shiki and takes a deep breath.

“So… I guess we are not going back today,” he comments trying to take it in the best possible way.

“No, we are not… but, if you don’t like the idea, we can go back,” Shiki immediately says, thinking that being Tsubasa’s birthday he should be the one choosing.

The blond only nods, he cannot be that rude with Shiki. Moreover, maybe this is not such a bad idea, they will be alone… alone in the woods. The blond closes his eyes trying to ignore all his thoughts about the bugs, insects, plus the weird noises at night and being completely exposed in the open air. A sudden chill goes through his body.

“Tsubasa?”

“It’s ok, really I am fine.”

Even if they are closed to their destination, Shiki carefully lines over the side of the road and parks the car. He sighs, maybe thinking about what Takaaki proposed to him, giving time to Tsubasa, could have been anywhere, not necessarily hours away from the city and doing something that the blond does not really enjoy.

“Listen, I brought you here with the purpose of giving you all,” Shiki starts talking.

“All?” the blond interrupts and asks.

“All my time,” the older man specifies, “I don’t have my cellphone, nor computer, or anything that I can use for work.”

There is a pause in the conversation, Tsubasa is too shocked listening to that confession and Shiki is more than confused on how to continue. Nonetheless, after a while, the words come to him and he confessed the little moment of pressure he had when he had to admit that he hadn’t thought about anything special for his birthday.

“So, someone proposed this thing about giving you more time, and when I was about to collapse in front of those two, this was the best I could think of.”

Suddenly all what Shiki can hear are Tsubasa’s laughs. Needless to say, the leader is completely clueless about the reaction and so he stares at the blond man waiting for an answer.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to laugh, but thinking about Rikka and Dai-chan practically hunting you down… man, that’s something I wish I could have seen!”

Shiki grunts, of course from all he said that’s the part that Tsubasa will be more interested on. However, he shrugs it off, at least the younger seems more relax right now.

“If you want us to go back, it’s ok, I won’t get mad, and we can do anything you choose in the city,” the older man expresses turning the engine on again, but Tsubasa places his hand on Shiki’s.

“No, let’s do it! You have come this far for me, I cannot act like a spoil brat.”

“A spoil city brat,” Shiki clarifies with a smirk.

The blond lightly elbows him and laughs, that kind of phase bring memories back of when they started sharing time together. Without any more doubts, Shiki turns the car’s engine to keep their way. Fortunately, it does not take longer for them to take the final detour and get on the path that will lead to the special spot that Shiki has chosen for their camping night.

As they go in, Tsubasa feels more enthusiastic about the idea, the place seems to have been taken out of a fairy tale. The blond admires as the trees frame the path in a beautiful way, as if this could be a real piece of art. Furthermore, it gets better by the way that the sunshine goes through the trees’ branches, it gives such beautiful and mysterious vibes. Finally, Tsubasa realizes that Shiki has stopped the car and sees that they have reached an area that is surrounded by the trees, and it’s also closed to a river.

“Wow! This place is amazing!” the blond exclaims and gets of the car with no second thoughts.

The purple haired man cannot avoid smiling, right now Tsubasa does look like a small child, running to the river and taking off his shoes to put his feet inside the water. The older man slowly gets off the car too and opens the back door to start putting everything down.

“Shiki, Shiki! Come here! The water is so nice, come!”

The leader hesitates if they don’t unpack everything now, it will be no good, but then he is doing this to please Tsubasa. Quickly, he places some of the bags down and then goes to sit next to the blond man following the previous actions that Tsubasa did. As soon as his feet touch the water, he feels the shivers going around his body.

“Cold,” the purple haired man mutters.

“But, it’s a nice contrast with the weather,” Tsubasa says smiling at Shiki, “just to make clear… if there’s any disgusting bug or anything disgusting… you would take care of it, right?”

Shiki leans towards the river whispering the answer, and with no previous warning, he splashes some water on Tsubasa’s face. Obviously, the younger would not stay without doing something about it and he gets in the water to start splashing water at Shiki.

“I’m not a coward!” Tsubasa also expresses as a reply to his lover’s words while he keeps the little war against Shiki.

“Really? Then you can kill the bugs by your own, then,” the leader replies and Tsubasa stops his actions totally paralyzed.

It is funny how some words have such effect on the cheerful blond. Knowing that he should not be this cruel with Tsubasa on his birthday, Shiki goes closer to him and surrounds him with his arms; then, he places his hands on the blond’s shoulder.

“I’m kidding, no bug, insect, or mosquito will mess with you as long as I’m here.”

The leader says and even if he considers that as the most stupid love declaration, Tsubasa gets incredible moved by the words, throwing himself at Shiki and making them fall into the river. After successfully surviving that moment, they both go out of the river and Shiki starts preparing their tent and other stuff for their night over there. Even if the blond wants to help, he knows that back in school camps he used to rely on Dai and rarely paid attention on how to get the tent ready; thus, he feels it is better if he simply watches.

“Your bags are there, you can see if there’s anything that can work for you now to wear instead of those wet clothes,” Shiki expresses.

“Thank you, honey,” Tsubasa looks though all the bags, without a doubt Rikka and Dai did a great job packing everything he could possible need.

“Food will be ready soon.”

Food? Already, just how? It is more than evident that Shiki has more talents than the ones he already knows, the blond thinks as he puts on a different top.

“Don’t you need help, darling?”

“It’s ok, everything is ready.”

Part of the food were some left-overs from last night party, but Shiki has also made some other dishes for them to accompany. Of course, everything is a bit overcooked as this is one bad habit Shiki has when he cooks. Nevertheless, if the blond has to be truly honest, he values more than anything all the effort that he can perceive that Shiki has done to get all of this ready for his birthday. If he really considers it, the older man was running against time during the last weekend to finish some works and during the week he only had one day off, day that he usually uses to recover some sleep.

“Thank you… Shiki…”

Tsubasa whispers lowering his head, he is truly grateful. Feeling a bit worried and afraid that the blond is actually scared or pretending to be happy; Shiki goes next to him and lifts Tsubasa’s face. Then, he sees some tears falling down and it freaks the leader out.

“Tsubasa? Honey, are you alright?”

“I’m sorry,” he says while cleaning his face, “I guess your stupid, but romantic plan of spending time alone and away from every single form of civilization really got into me!”

Briefly, Shiki breathes relieve to then lightly slap Tsubasa’s head.

“Don’t scare me like that.”

The rest of the afternoon, they enjoy of each other’s company, they have come to realize how much they truly appreciate the fact of just being able to be together. Occasionally, they will get into the river, then they will go out to enjoy the nice afternoon warmth and once the sky starts to turn darker, Shiki prepares the bonfire. The blond man takes out some blankets and places them on the ground, inviting Shiki to sit next to him.

“Today we can see the real stars, no need of artificial lights,” the younger comments looking at the sky with a big smile.

“Yes, we can,” Shiki replies and sits next to Tsubasa’s side.

The younger immediately takes the opportunity to lean his head on Shiki’s shoulder.

“Today… I think today we’ve talked, hugged and kissed more than any other day, I love that,” the blond says.

There’s no need for Shiki to look at the blond, he knows that Tsubasa is smiling.

“To be honest, I was afraid this was not a good idea, but I’m glad you are happy.”

Shiki expresses as if the day is already over, which makes Tsubasa pouts, his birthday is not over until he can call it a day. Thus, without hesitation he sits on Shiki’s lap and looks at the purple haired man in the eyes. Feeling impatient by how dense Shiki is turning out to be today, Tsubasa plants a passionately kiss on his lover’s lips. The leader looks surprised and curious on what a is Tsubasa’s idea now.

“Just as you claimed a last birthday gift, I want to do the same, spoil me… darling,” the bond whispers the last word in the purple haired man’s ear.

Shiki smirks, Tsubasa really loves to be pampered, and of course he will demand for such treatment on his birthday. Carefully, the older man cups his lover’s face with his hands, and gently he joins his lips again with Tsubasa’s; enjoying the sweet taste that he gets from his beautiful lover. Then and slowly, Shiki lies the blond on the blanket; showering with kisses and loving the melody of Tsubasa’s giggles.

“You really are a spoil brat, don’t you?”

“And you love to spoil me, which I adore,” the blond replies and pulls Shiki closer for another kiss.

Whenever they are able to have sex there is always some kind of need of going as fast as they can because time was never by their side. Therefore, today Shiki wants to make good use of their complete private environment and so he wants to give Tsubasa all the affection that the blond deserves.

Slowly, the older man lies Tsubasa and then he goes down to kiss the blond man’s neck, pausing to inhale his lover’s fantastic aroma, an essence that has driven him crazy more than once, a smell that without it he wouldn’t be capable of surviving. Holding his impulses of not rampaging against Tsubasa; Shiki licks the blond neck and then he lightly presses his teeth on the skin. Quietly, Tsubasa suppresses a scream and he even covers his mouth as if there could be the need of hiding from someone.

“What are you doing?” Shiki asks him as he looks up at Tsubasa.

“A bad habit, I guess… this is the first time we know we are completely alone, and I’m not used to it,” the blond replies with a tiny smile, “I mean, think about our first time, it was in the studio after we finish the recording and…”

“Please, don’t remember it,” Shiki stops him from bringing up that memory, “I mean, I love that day, but…”

“It was awkward, I know, muffling each other thinking that anyone could hear us,” Tsubasa completes the idea and they both laugh, “so, it’s not my fault if I silent myself, darling.”

The older man smirks and then he decides that is better to capture Tsubasa’s lips with his own one more time, a slow dance that awakes their desire for more of each other. Letting himself being consumed by the craving feeling, Tsubasa intertwines his arms and legs around Shiki’s neck and hips. Then, without giving a chance to breathe, Shiki turns their sweet kiss into something more lustful, playing with his tongue around Tsubasa’s mouth and working fast with his hands to caress the younger’s abdomen.

Unable to control his reaction, Tsubasa loudly moans and breaks apart from the kiss by lightly pushing the older man away. The blond is heavily breathing, but tries not to lose a lot of time, he cleans his mouth and quickly he takes off his shirt.

“You know, there’s not a lot to undo, I’m not wearing any underwear,” the blond expresses with a mischievous smile.

However, Shiki does not take the offer that fast. On the contrary, the man grins as he thinks on all the fun he is going to have and how much he wants to enjoy Tsubasa; and of course, to make the blond feels good. The older man imprisons with his hold his lover and delicately the man takes his time of tracing a path of kisses all around Tsubasa’s collarbone.

The birthday man loudly sighs, Shiki’s kisses are too good, it is weird to describe because even if they are soft and innocent; the blond is more than sure that that does not match with Shiki’s real intentions. Suddenly, the older goes a bit down, making some space for himself between Tsubasa’s legs. Now he is not only using his mouth to pleasure Tsubasa; mischievously, Shiki allows his hands to move around the silky skin and occasionally, pinching at some spots where he knows Tsubasa is too sensitive.

“You… you’re taking a lot of… time, don’t you?” the blond complains, he is not used to such detailed treatment.

“Don’t you like it?” Shiki asks as he traces his tongue slow but with a lot of intensity on Tsubasa’s nipple.

The blond groans and since he does not have a lot of mobility, he can barely bend his back. Trying to regain his composure, the younger tightly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Then, he hears as Shiki hums, and repeats the same action on one of the nipples again as he pinches the other, which causes Tsubasa to scream out loud, forgetting about every prevention to not be noisy.

“Too sensitive, as usual,” Shiki comments, as he changes his position one more time.

Taking a grip on Tsubasa’s hips, Shiki starts pressing kisses on the hard bulge that is still confined by the trousers. The blond man starts to squirm and bucks his hips claiming for even more attention.

“Shiki… please…” Tsubasa whines, he can feel the sweat going down his face and, “It’s my birthday,” the boy cries as his throat gets drier.

“That’s why I want to give you as much pleasure as possible,” the purple haired man replies and takes the trousers’ hem with his hands.

The blond weakly smile, it seems that Shiki is finally going to move forward, but to his own surprise, the man does not completely lower the garment. On the contrary, Shiki barely pulls it down and keeps giving kisses to the skin around that area. Even if Tsubasa is gradually getting angry, he cannot avoid feeling dazed by how good it is to feel Shiki’s warm lips and tongue moving through his skin.

“Shiki… I… you…” Tsubasa mentally curses himself, is he so horny that he cannot even make a sentence by now?

Well, if his tries to think, it has been more than a month since they had the chance to enjoy so much time together. Nevertheless, the blond cannot avoid feeling ashamed for how thirsty he feels, he actually wants so bad to suck Shiki, to share how great he feels right now.

“Hmm? What is it?” SolidS leader asks as he gropes the bulge and leans towards Tsubasa’s lips to steal another kiss without giving the chance to scream to the blond man.

Shiki smirks while they kiss as he feels how the blond scratches his skin with his nails, desperate for the need to breathe. Knowing that it is more than necessary to give a break to the younger man, Shiki breaks apart from the kiss as he gently caresses Tsubasa’s hair.

“Darling, I’ll always wonder… from where you get all that energy while having sex?” Tsubasa says as he heavily pants throwing his arms to his sides.

“Does it matter?” the purple haired man questions.

Then, Shiki quickly moves down; probably, his next action will not be too generous towards Tsubasa as the blond is still trying to regain some air. Nevertheless, he does not stop his plan, smoothly, he pulls Tsubasa’s trousers out of his way and in just one gulp he takes all the blond man’s member. Immediately, the younger man feels as if an electric shock has move through all his body; and strongly grabs Shiki’s hair as he squirms under the warmth mouth that has powerfully wrapped his cock.

“Shiki!” Tsubasa whimpers and then he bites his lips as he sharply breathes when he feels that the man starts moving up and down tightening Tsubasa’s dick with his lips.

After repeating the action several times and starting to feel as the younger man’s muscles start to contract, Shiki let out of Tsubasa’s shaft with a loud popping sound. Licking his lips and looking with hungry eyes at the blond man who is quivering.

“Un…unfair… Shiki…you’re… unfair…” the blond expresses running out of air and with teary eyes feeling as his shaft twitches begging for more attention.

“So… aren’t you enjoying this?” the older asks with some hesitation.

“Idiot… I am…” Tsubasa replies and tries to sit, but his body is too lost in ecstasy to try to properly respond, “it’s…too different, but good.”

The blond admits as he covers his eyes with his arms, somehow admitting the way he feels makes him embarrassed. Nonetheless, the words have made Shiki feel satisfy, the purple haired man gently pulls Tsubasa’s arms away to look him in the eyes.

“More beautiful than the stars,” the man claims as he pushes away some hair strands and admires Tsubasa’s eyes.

Feeling too overwhelmed, the blond pulls Shiki down for another kiss, trying this time to be the one leading the action. Trying as well to show to Shiki how much he appreciates everything that the older man has done for him. Tsubasa is truly desperate, something that shows in his messy kiss, and in the way he moves his hands around Shiki’s body trying to take off the t-shirt or the pants that the man is still wearing. Once that Tsubasa accepts being defeating by the clothes, he breaks apart from the kiss and looks with puppy eyes at Shiki.

“Why am I the only one naked?”

“I wanted to see if you could take them off, but well let me help you.”

Shiki replies and in less than a minute he has pulled off all the garments he was wearing. When he looks back, he sees as the blond man’s mouth is half opened and directly looking at his member.

“Feeling hungry?” Shiki mischievously asks as he leans once again towards the birthday man.

Quickly, Tsubasa blushes and looks away.

“Stop being so unfair!” the blond complaints, and then looks back at Shiki, “I’m allowed to be spoiled today, aren’t I?” he questions as he puffs his cheeks.

“Yes, you are,” the other man replies and lies him down again, taking advantage of this to lie over Tsubasa and so Shiki starts rocking their bodies against each other.

At the beginning is a slow pace, just allowing them to barely feel each other. Then, as Shiki feels that Tsubasa starts feeling more aroused, he quickens his rhythm, making their erections rub even stronger. Almost immediately, Tsubasa starts panting and looking for a way to get closer to Shiki.

“Shiki… please… go… in now,” the blond begs as he feels his dick getting harder and starting to drip some cum.

“I need to prepare you, be patient,” the man says and in order to follow his lover’s command he stops his current action.

Thus, Shiki shifts his position one more time, going down and stretching wide opened Tsubasa’s legs. Even such simple action causes the blond to groan and squirm as he feels his body hotter and more needy than ever. Swiftly, the younger man feels as Shiki starts touching the tip of his dick with his fingers taking the dripping cum to stretch him.

“You may want to kill me, but I’m pretty sure I didn’t pack any lube…” the man confesses and before Tsubasa can react, Shiki teases the tip of the blond man’s cock with his tongue.

The following thing that can be hear is a high pitch scream that come out of the blond as Shiki keeps taunting the dick and gets one finger into Tsubasa’s anus. The younger man feels as his lungs seem to be burning due to the lack of oxygen, which is practically the only thing he can feel as the rest of his body has gone numb. Barely, he perceives as his lover stops teasing his shaft to look at him.

“Do you want to keep going?” the man asks lightly worried.

Nevertheless, that emotion is washed away when he feels that Tsubasa is clenching with his muscles the finger that Shiki is using to stretch him. The older man smirks, and taking that as a sign that the blond is more than ready to keep going, he puts a second finger in. At the feeling of the intrusion becoming bigger, Tsubasa bends his back and takes a sharp breath as he gets used to it. When the older man perceives that there is not a single sign of pain, he starts moving his fingers, scissoring, and circling Tsubasa’s muscles. The moans melody performed by the blond starts driving Shiki crazy and is taking him more will power than ever to hold himself, but he is determined to prepare his lover as best as possible, of course, if the blond himself allows him.

“Shiki…Shiki… please…” Tsubasa starts saying between moans and pants, “Shiki… now… please… Shiki…”

The man tries not to give in to the impulse; however, feeling as the blond man seems to swallow his fingers, listening to him loudly groaning and looking how Tsubasa’s body starts spasming; he can’t keep restraining himself. Hurriedly, Shiki pulls his fingers out and places Tsubasa’s legs around his hips. As the adrenaline starts to take over the purple haired man, he tries to focus to align himself and so he quickly penetrates Tsubasa in one single and smooth movement. Incredibly, the blond cums by the feeling of Shiki being inside of him.

“Shiki… move…” the blond requests, even if he is still shaking from his orgasm he wants to keep going.

“Are you sure…?”

Instead of replying, Tsubasa reaches his arms out to Shiki, asking his lover to pull him up. As he is sitting on Shiki’s lap and embracing him, Tsubasa takes a deep breath and with little strength he pulls himself up and roughly he lowers himself again. The blond screams out loud and places his head on Shiki’s shoulder.

“I am sure… darling…” the blond expresses with a weak voice.

With no further hesitation, Shiki starts moving thrusting hard and consecutively. The blond clings stronger to Shiki biting the man’s neck and tightening his arms around his lover’s neck. Loving the way in which Tsubasa screams his name, the way in which the blond grips his limbs around his body, everything is so perfect and even better under the beautiful starry sky.

“Tsubasa,” Shiki calls him out and the blond weakly looks up at him, immediately, the man attacks Tsubasa’s lips, as he also gropes the younger man’s ass.

The blond squirms at the treatments and feels as his cock is getting harder again. When Shiki realizes of this, he carefully pulls his dick out of Tsubasa so he can lie the blond down; and without taking more time, Shiki impales the blond again.

The older man has always loved the view of Tsubasa lying in front of him, looking at the younger man with his legs wide opened in front of him. Looking as his lover swallows his member and strongly clenches it more and more with every passing second. Loving how the blond man’s chest tries to catch up the air as the sweat drops go down all around his body.

Yes, this view is something that Shiki has always loved, something that has always driven him mad. Unable to control his impulses, Shiki unleashes an unstoppable, and almost merciless, attack; thrusting hard and deep, going back and forward uncountable times. Tsubasa screams, squirms, and desperately pants to try to keep going with his lover’s rhythm, yelling out Shiki’s name as some kind of magical spell.

“Tsubasa, I love you, I love you so much,” Shiki says in the middle of his bliss.

The honest feeling that the blond sees on Shiki’s eyes makes his heart beat even faster. Immediately, the blond reaches out to hug the purple haired man, who understand his lover’s wish. The older man wraps Tsubasa with his arms, the closeness and the heat of their bodies makes them feel about to asphyxiate, feeling that increases as Shiki desperately kisses Tsubasa. Therefore, perceiving as they are reaching their climaxes, Shiki moves more roughly and reaches the spot that makes Tsubasa completely lose it. The blond man pulls away from the kiss loudly screaming and trembling as he gets rid of his orgasm once again. The tightness feel around Shiki’s cock given by the blond makes him heavily cum inside of Tsubasa.

“Warmth… good…” the blond mumbles as he heavily breathes.

“It was really good,” Shiki expresses, he is still lying over Tsubasa.

“I… love you…” Tsubasa say giving a messy kiss to Shiki’s cheek.

“I love you too,” Shiki replies as he responds with another kiss, “hey, hey, you can’t fall sleep, we have to clean, Tsubasa.”

However, Shiki’s words do not matter, it’s already too late and the blond has already fallen asleep. Taking advantage of being on top, Shiki stands up and looks for something that can help him clean as much as possible the younger man. Needless to say, Shiki is amazed by looking how deeply slept Tsubasa is. It does not matter how much he moves him or the times he cleans the blond man’s body, he does not wake up at all.

When he is done with the cleaning, Shiki thinks about trying to move his lover to the tent. However, considering how tired he is, he decides to take more blankets out of the tent and sleep outside, after all the summer night is completely lovely to spend out.

“Honey, you sure are a real treasure,” Shiki whispers in Tsubasa’s ear before falling sleep.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The following morning, the blond wakes up with the smell of food and some humming coming from Shiki. Quickly, he checks around and finds his clothes to put them on. Then, Tsubasa stands up, feeling a bit of pain from the last gift he claimed, but the memory of that special night makes him blush and smile.

“Good morning, darling,” Tsubasa greets him and hugs him.

“Hi there, did you sleep well?” the purple haired man asks.

“Pretty well, how about you?”

The blond questions and his lover nods. Shortly after, Shiki asks him to get some stuff ready to have breakfast together. While they eat, there is not a lot of conversation going on, which makes Shiki feel a bit alarmed, it is not usual for Tsubasa to be so quiet.

“Something wrong? If you don’t like the breakfast we can leave sooner and eat on our way, I know I’m not a good cook like Rikka but…”

“No, it’s not that…” the blond quickly replies and sighs, “I just feel… you’ve gone too far just for me, and I feel you didn’t feel good or… I don’t know.”

Shiki looks puzzled at Tsubasa, how come the blond is thinking this? For a moment, the man stops there, just confused by the statement and trying to

“You think I would have gone this far if I wasn’t feeling good? If I wasn’t enjoying this?” Shiki asks him.

“Well… I’m talking more about last night… you were the only one doing stuff,” Tsubasa keeps going, this is practically killing him, but he needs to take it out.

“Seriously? Just listening to your moans, seeing you as you shiver, looking at how bright your eyes were… Tsubasa, you are always capable of driving me crazy just by being you… in a very good way and sometimes you also do it in a very bad way.”

Now, Tsubasa is the one with the puzzle look and not knowing how to reply, but slowly he starts blushing and his first reaction is to throw a piece of bread to the man in front of him.

“There are better ways to say it!” the blond screams still blushed.

However, Shiki laughs at it and just keeps eating. The older man feels happy by knowing that his lover has actually appreciated what he did for his birthday. Later during that morning, they share some more time in the river, with more kisses and hugs in the middle. Unfortunately, their trip has to come to an end, and this time, Tsubasa offers himself to drive back home so Shiki can take some rest.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

In the dorms, Dai and Rikka are drinking some tea while watching tv, that is until they hear a car’s engine which indicates that Shiki and Tsubasa are back. Both men look at each other, curiosity killing them to know how things went. Nevertheless, they patiently wait until the two other members of their unit get to the dorm.

“If they come in arguing…” Dai murmurs thinking about the worst scenario.

“Let’s just wait,” Rikka interrupts and at that moment, Shiki and Tsubasa come in.

“We’re home! Did you miss us?”

Tsubasa asks with a bright smile and shiny eyes while the two other members look amazed at how refreshed Shiki and Tsubasa look.

“Hey, looks like our birthday boy had a really good day,” Rikka comments.

“Yes! It was nice to be honest, I guess that something different, every once in a while, is totally fine.”

The words are good to hear, the main goal which was making Tsubasa happy was totally achieve and there’s no need to scold the leader. Knowing that a busy week is coming, they all help in getting their trip stuff back in the dorm and later they share a small dinner together while listening to Tsubasa sharing some of the stuff he and Shiki did while camping.

“Darling…” Tsubasa calls him out when it’s time to go to bed, “I know my birthday is over, but… can we just sleep together?”

Shiki smiles when he listens to the request and nods.

“I’m just gonna send a message, I’ll be there in a moment.”

And so, going to his room, he quickly takes this cellphone, ignoring most of the messages he has and that he knows he will need to reply as soon as possible. Then, he quickly goes through his contact list and send a message to Takaaki, after all, it is only fair to let the man know that his idea was great. Once that Shiki is done with that, he hurries to Tsubasa room to share one peaceful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now... gotta start thinking on Rikka's bday fic so I don't face the awful feeling of being late x.x

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if there's gonna be a year in which I can remember all the characters' bdays with enough time XD anyways, thank you for reading, 2nd part will have the nsfw part....


End file.
